Professor sem classe
by TED Bear Lupin
Summary: Ele não é um professor convencional kakanaru, Sasunaru


_**Naruto e seu universo não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**R.A**_

_**OOC**_

_**U.A**_

_**Autor: Rafael Berniev**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Avisos: Violência, shotacon/lolicon, Slash, Yaoi, Lemon, lime**_

_**Gêneros: Drama, Romance**_

* * *

**Professor?!**

Era um dia normal em KHS. O sinal de aviso bateu e os alunos adentraram apressadamente o pátio.  
Alguns caminhavam em grupos, uns em duplas , engajados em conversas animadas e outros sozinhos, como Naruto Uzumaki.  
Naruto era um garoto de bom coração, cursava o primeiro ano e sempre ajudava seus poucos amigos, quando estes precisavam.  
Sua rede de amizades resumia-se em duas alunas da Konoha High School, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata e um garoto que ainda cursava o primário em outra unidade de ensino, Sarutobi Konohamaru, um garoto cujo avô era o atual Prefeito da cidade e fora muito amigo de seus pais.

É exatamente o que estão pensando, o garoto loiro era um Loser, excluído qualquer evento e reuniões sociais em KHS. O dono de incríveis orbes azul turquesa, sofria bullyng dos outros alunos. Qualquer aluno o destratava por qualquer motivo. Até mesmo os NERDS o ignoravam.

O motivo? Há dez anos, ele foi o " responsável" pela morte de Namikaze Minato, o melhor Governador que Tóquio já teve em vários anos. Naruto foi salvo de ser atropelado por um carro quando correu atrás de um cachorrinhoindo parar no meio da Av. Como se não bastasse ser o( mesmo que involuntariamente) o causador da morte do próprio pai, Era também o causador da morte de Uzumaki Kushina, a primeira prefeita feminina, da cidade de Konohagakure a ser eleita, e a primeira a implantar uma UTI Neonatal e o Hospital Universitário De Konoha, com Cota para estudantes de baixa renda. Sua mãe Kushina, morreu ao dar a luz e Naruto vivia com o pai até o dia fatídico.

_ Então perdedor, vai levar quem ao baile de primavera? (Inuzuka)

_Do que está falando Kiba? Esse baka não tem par, as únicas almas honrosas que o aturam por pena, já tem pares (Hyuuga)

Naruto fechou os olhos sentindo -os arder com lágrimas acumulando neles, mas não queria parecer fraco e chorar na frente daqueles idiotas, então respirou fundo e se forçou a andar " Ignore eles" - pensava repetidamente como um mantra, tentando se acalmar

_Hei baka!

-Inuzuka o puxou pela jaqueta laranja, o arrastou até seu armário e o jogou contra o mesmo, fazendo um estrondo na porta de ferro

_Argh imbecil... me larga! - Naruto se debatia tentando se soltar, enquanto Neji girava o cadeado , formando os códigos da senha para abrí-lo

_r-a-m-e-n - soletrava girando o cadeado na direção das respectivas letras

_Na não é essa a senha! -gritou

Para desmentir o que dizia, a porta se abriu em um rangido.

_ Idiota... joga ela aí dentro!

_Por favor não faça isso, vou perder a primeira aula -choramingou

_A primeira? - ( Inuzuka)

_Perderá todas baka maldito! (Hyuuga)

Naruto teve o corpo jogado para o interior do armário, batendo a testa levemente na parte do fundo, sendo expremido entre livros , uniforme e tacos de baseball.

_Hahaha -Inuzuka zombava dele junto com um coro de risadas zombeteiras

_Hahaha perdedor mesmo...- todos os alunos riam dele

Do outro lado do corredor, um par de ônix olhava aqui tudo em silêncio, enquanto guardava sua bola da sorte, estava Uchiha Sasuke , e ele estava prestes a interferir, pois mesmo achando Naruto um inútil, que não fazia nada além de esquentar o banco, não gostava de vê-lo naquela situação, mas nunca falava com o garoto loiro nem o defendia, pois não pretendia ser alvo de questionamento do resto do time, então preferia não se envolver nunca.

Hei baka, estou falando com você -Inuzuka dava pescotapas na cabeça loira enquanto zombava dele, mas logo a risadaria diminuiu e ele foi obrigado a olhar para trás ao sentir uma presença muito próxima a si

_Solte-o agora mesmo...

_E o que vai fazer se eu não quizer, por que não estou afim de soltá-lo, quero me divertir mais um pouco e - foi interrompido por um soco na boca do estômago, dado pelo desconhecido

_Ugh...se...seu... -Inuzuka se desdobrou e caiu de joelhos no chão abraçado ao abdômen com uma expressão carregada, de que sentia muita dor,

_Quem levar um desses também? -o estranho perguntou ao Hyuuga Neji, que se afastou dali e caminhou para sala de aula

_Hun covarde...

_E você, não se envergonha de bater em um garoto raquítico?

_Hei! -Naruto se enfezou

_Não sou raquítico! -reclamou, mas o homem continuou com se não tivesse sido interrompido

_Tão magro e franzino, pobre rapaz né, muito nerd tem mais copo que ele e...

_Obrigado,eu poderia ter me defendido -dito isso Naruto saiu dali rapidamente com as bochechas coradas, etsva ultrajado, como alguém poderia salvá-lo e depois ser tão grosseiro?

Com esses pensamentos Uzumaki entrou na sala de aula,todos já estavam sentados,o que causou um certo contrangimento,detestava ser alvo deolhares, seguiu pelo corredor de carteiras e se sentou na sua, que ficava no fundo da classe, colada a janela.

_O professor ainda não chegou -murmurou Sakura ao seu lado

_Quem é?

_Não sei, dizem que é um professor novo, ele era de outra cidade

_Hun...

O que houve Naruto -kun?

_Nada Sakura-chan -forçou um sorriso sem graça

_Bom dia, desculpem pelo atraso, eu me perdi pelos corredores da vida...- dito isso o homem sentou-se em sua mesa, (literalmente)

_Me chamo...Hatake Kakashi, e...sou o novo professor de química...ou será biologia...un, tanto faz, ham...façam o que sempre fazem, e me ignorem -o homem de cabelos grisalhos deu a volta em torno da mesa e sentou-se na cadeira, esticou as pernas sobre a mesma e cruzou os braços. Os alunos mal acreditavam nos modos do novo professor, ele estava dormindo?

_Que mal educado -resmungou Iamanaka

_E-eu o achei simpático- sussurrou Hinata

Naruto olhava incrédulo para o homem lá na frente, ele era o mesmo que o havia salvado de ser "enlatado". Desde quando professores batiam em alunos, ou dormiam na sala de aula? Então ele decidiu que precisava saber mais sobre o novo professor.

_Hey está dormindo é? -gritou Naruto, não sabia por que, mas o novo professor fazia seu sangue ferver, de raiva é claro.

_...

_Heeeey -Naruto havia se levantado e caminhado até o professor dorminhoco e gritado em seu ouvido, fazendo o mesmo se assustar e cair da cadeira

_Está maluco garoto?

_Eu? Você dorme na sala e...

_Para diretoria!

_O quê?!

_Isso mesmo, aluno mal criado...tch... e quanto ao resto... -abriu um bocejo

_façam o que quiserem, mas não me chamem até a aula acabar -dito isso, voltou a posição em que estava antes de cair.

Naruto continuava perplexo, queria estrangular e esbofetear o grisalho ao mesmo tempo, mas se via preso ao perfil de seu rosto, que dava para ver somente do nariz para cima, já que ficava encoberto por uma gola alta, e o loiro não sabia se deveria levar a ordem do suposto professor a sério.


End file.
